The Breaking Point
by jmlc
Summary: Continuation of my previous 3 stories. Several months have passed since Kyoya and Rea started dating. Kyoya's birthday is right around the corner. With his family throwing him a party and with Rea being his date things turn sour.
1. Chapter 1

The Breaking Point

Rea

I raced down the alley unable to think a coherent thought. Kyoya's birthday is in a week and I don't have a present yet. But that's not the worst part of it. Last night while talking on the phone with Kyoya he calmly asks me to be his date to the party being thrown at his house! He acted like it wasn't a big deal. Of course, it's a big deal! I mean it's a party at his house! We may have been dating for more than four months but I still haven't meet his family. Every time I tried to weasel my way into a meeting he would cut me off short. After a while I gave up. So when he announced I would be meeting his family I naturally freaked out! _What the hell am I going to do?_ I don't have anything to wear. I can't begin to imagine his house or family. I don't even have a damn present. I flew up a set of stairs and throw open a door.

"Haruhi, I have a major problem," I yelled through the small apartment. I rushed through her small kitchen. I found Haruhi setting on the floor books scattered around. She looked at me surprised.

"What's the problem Rea," she calmly asked. I dashed up to her dropped to the floor and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kyoya is having a party and I'm his date," as I freaked out I shook Haruhi. "What am I going to do? I don't have a dress or a present!" I slumped to the floor whining. Haruhi patted me on the back.

"There there. It'll be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"Umm well…" I looked up at her. She was looking over me toward the kitchen. I turned around and moaned. The host club members, minus Kyoya and Tamaki stood in the door way grinning. I feel as if something bad is about to happen.

Kyoya:

"Tamaki, will you knock it off and study!" I sat in the middle of my room trying to study. Tamaki wouldn't sit still. He moved about my room excited. I was beginning to get fed up. I stood, walked over to him, grabbed his arm and tossed him on to my sofa.

"Oof," he grunted. He looked up at me alarmed. I glared at him. I bent and grabbed his notebook.

"Study," I ordered tossing it to him.

"I can't," Tamaki said, standing. He knocked the notebook to the floor. I sighed in exasperation. He shifted over to me. Raping his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me closer. "Think about it Kyoya, Rea in a ball gown." That got my interest. "Picture it, her twirling around just for you. All dolled up for you. All for you." I was grinning. Tamaki chuckled, my grin collapsed. "Aren't you excited?" I turned my head slightly and glared at him

"Yes I am but that doesn't mean I won't study," I said thrusting his arm off me. Of course, I was excited, how could I not be. Just the thought of Rea dressed up made my blood boil but there was a drawback. Rea will have to meet my family. It's not like I'm putting her down but my father will not approve of her. I'm afraid he'll say something to hurt her or try to force me to break it off with her. And I cannot do that. I think I have fallen hard for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Breaking Point

Rea:

I sat between two identical red heads fuming. When I turned around and found the host club grinning down at me I knew something bad was about to happen and I was right. The twins waltzed into the room grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the apartment. Haruhi fallowed without saying a word, the traitor. I was then tossed in to a car. When I tried to sneak out the other side Hikaru pushed me back in grinning. I found myself stuck between them. Haruhi sat across from me between the two sempi. The car was silent. I glared down at me tightly clasped hands in my lap. I looked up at Haruhi. She took great pains to avoid making eye contact with me. That didn't help my sour mood. Looking to the right Mori sempi stared out the window. Turning to the left Honey sempi meet my eyes and smiled, I glared. I finally turned to the twins. They both just grinned down at me. I looked back a Haruhi. She noticed my growing irritation and cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Hikaru, Kaoru please explain what is going on," Haruhi instructed. The twin looked over me at each other.

"Kyoya's party is in a week right? And we overheard your conversation. So we figured to help you out Rea. And while we're at it we get to see Haruhi in a dress" the twins brightly said. At the mention of her in a dress, Haruhi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Haruhi in a dress is the real reason isn't it," I asked.

"Yep!" I sighed and laid my head against the back of the seat.

An hour later, I found myself in a dressing room. Dresses of all sort of colors and sizes surrounded me. I sat on a little cushion at a loss. I've tried on so many dresses I lost count and none of them worked out! It was so frustrating! I sighed dropping my head. Why is it so hard to find a dress? A knock on the door brought my head up.

"Rea try this one on," Kaoru suggested. He held the dress over the door. I stood and toke it from him.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The dress he handed me was simple. There was no frilly things, nothing to make it stand out. But when I but it on it came to like. The color was purple which brought out my burgundy hair color. The simple form laid against me perfectly. It framed where I needed to be framed and hid my imperfects. As I stared at my reflection, I smiled. _This is the dress! _

I poked my head around the door. The twins were trying to force Haruhi into a dressing room. She wouldn't budge. The two sempi's were nowhere to be found. Noticing me Haruhi rushed toward me. The twins followed.

"Let's see," Kaoru said. I moved out of the dressing room. I felt shy. I couldn't meet their eyes. I felt my cheeks burn. "It looks great, Rea!" My cheeks burned. I slowly looked up. The three host club members watched me grinning. I twisted around and ran back into the dressing room.

Kyoya:

The week before my birthday went quickly. All preparation for the party was taken care of. Everything was set; everyone was excited for this ridicules party, everyone but me. I couldn't get over this uneasy feeling I had. For some reason I felt as if something bad was going to happen. It made hard for me to get in the party mood. I sighed as I looked out the car window. I was on my way to pick Rea up.

The car pulled to a stop in front of her house. I got out and walked to the door. As I came to a stop the door swung open to a glaring Kie. I wasn't in the mood to till with his attitude. As we glared at each other, Yuki came into view. He pushed his brother out of the way and gestured for me to enter. The door closed behind me. I turned to meet the two Callen brothers.

"Here are the rules," Yuki started. "She must be home by ten, no later. None of that stuff I've caught the two of you doing. And if I see a hickey anywhere on Rea I will hunt you down." I blinked several times trying to prevent myself from cracking a smile. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I think I do."

"Good." Yuki turned away. "Rea get down here!"

"Okay," floated down. Couple of minutes later Rea appeared. My mouth fell open. She was beautiful. Curls framed her face. Her chicks were tinged pink. She hugged her stomach. She did that every time she was nervous. The dress she wore fit her perfectly. It showed off her slender body. My pulse quickened. I moved over to her, toke her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You look beautiful," I said in to her hand as I watched her. She stared at me mouth ajar. I raised my head and smiled. Rea smiled back. Someone behind us scoffed. It was Kie no doubt. Still holding her hand, I guided her out of the house and into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The Breaking Point

Kyoya:

"Rea, are you ready?"

Rea stood on my doorstep. Hands tightly clenched eyes on the ground; she looked nervous. Slowly raising her eyes, she looked at me.

"Ye…yea." I smiled. Taking one of her hands, I lead her into my house. The party was already in full swing when we arrived. I lead her through the guests and up to my parents. As we approached them, they turned to us.

"Kyoya," my mother greeted. "And you must be the little miss Kyoya told us about." My mother smiled down at Rea. Rea bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rea Callen." She straightened. I looked sideways at my father. He showed no expression.

"How did a commoner like you meet Kyoya," he asked in a stern voice. Rea flinched.

"Oh… Haruhi Fujioka is a close friend of mine," Rea softly replied. My father didn't reply. He just stared at her. She fidgeted. "Kyoya would you like something to drink," she asked turning to me.

"That would be great thank you Rea." I waited until Rea was out of ear shoot before I confronted my father. "You could be a little nicer, father." He turned is stern gaze to me.

"Why did you bring a commoner here and as your date?" My father glared at me. His dissatisfaction was obvious. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my growing irritation.

"She is my girlfriend." I returned his glare with a steady gaze of my own. We didn't separate until Rea returned and my mother pulled my father away. Rea looked between my father and me, confused.

"Is everything ok," she asked. I looked down at her.

"Yes, everything is fine." She moved her gaze back to my father. Emotions flicked across her face so fast I couldn't read them.

Rea:

I stood in a corner surveying the room. A lot of the upper class had attended the party. Almost every person in the room greeted Kyoya. They all wished him a happy birthday. He smiled with a polite thank you and moved on to the next one. This seemed like a never-ending cycle. How Kyoya kept that stiff smile on was beyond me. I had gotten tired of it after a couple of minutes and had to escape. That's how I found myself in a corner. I was uncomfortable. I may be dress in fine clothes, thanks to the Host Club, but I don't belong. The differences between Kyoya and me are so great. I knew that before but know I feel as if it was shoved in my face. I couldn't help this insecure feeling from coiling its way around my heart.

"Can you believe who he brought as his date," some girl asked.

"I know. A commoner, how ridicules," another girl stated giggling. I was hidden behind a pillar.

"I saw them when the two of them entered. She's not bad one the eyes but really he is way too good for her."

"So true, Kyoya can do better. I don't understand why he would choose such a lowly commoner." The two of them giggled. I stared at the floor. My insecurity grew.

"Do you think she's only dating him because he's rich?"

"Must be." I closed my eyes and slowly reopened them. I stepped out from behind the pillar and stepped in front of the two girls. Their eyes widened in shock.

"I may be a lowly commoner but at least I'm not a silly little girl who gets her kicks out of gossip." I turned around and left them to gape at my back. I pushed my through the crowed. _I know I'm nothing more than a commoner. I know Kyoya can do better. _I pulled to stop. My eyes fell to the floor_. He probably should._ _Am I really not good enough? Why…why is Kyoya in this relationship? Why did he choose me? _

"Rea?" I jerked my head up. Kyoya looked down at me concerned. At the sight of him I couldn't prevent the tears that flowed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Breaking Point

Rea:

"Rea?"

Kyoya stood in front of me. Tears began to run down my face. Trying to stop them was futile. So I did the next best thing, I fled the room. Turning on my heels, I ran through the crowd. I could hear gasps and whispers as I ran past people. I heard Kyoya yell my name but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I was too confused. The mixture of feeling was so strong I couldn't take it anymore. My vision blurred with unshed tears. I sprinted through the open doorway and right into someone. Hands shoot out and toke hold of my shoulders.

"Ehh…Rea," Tamaki said. I looked up at him.

"Tamaki," I breathed. I looked past him. Haruhi stood to the side. Noticing my puffy eyes, she stepped toward me.

"What...," Haruhi began.

"Rea," yelled a breathless Kyoya cutting off Haruhi. I brushed Tamaki's hands away and tried to escape again. A hand toke hold of my arm stopping my attempt. I struggled against the hold but the hand wouldn't budge. My breathing came in harsh gasps as I tried to control my over flowing emotions. "Rea what's wrong?" I stopped moving. Keeping my back to him, I closed my eyes.

"Nothing," I whispered. Kyoya's grip tightened.

"Don't lie…"

"Go back to the party Kyoya," I said cutting him off. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just…tired. That's all. Okay? Please return to the party, everyone is waiting." For several minutes, no one talked. You could feel the tension in the air growing.

"Rea?"

"It's none of your business," I franticly yelled. All of a sudden, I was pulled toward Kyoya. He swept his other arm under me and hauled me into his arms. I clutched at his shoulders in shock. I could feel my cheeks burn. "Put me down Kyoya!"

"No!"

"This isn't funny. Put me down right now." I started to struggle. I pulled at his shirt, kicked my legs. Even thumped his head but none of it worked.

"No Rea!" His voice cracked with breaking control. I stopped struggling. _Why are you doing this? You shouldn't worry about me._

"Please put me down," I quietly begged. The tears I tried to hold back started to flow. I buried my head in his neck.

Kyoya

I'm furious. I held a shaking Rea in my arms. My neck was soaked with her tears. I knew she was upset and that she didn't want to tell me. And that is what pissed me off. _Not business…ha! She's obviously troubled. I'm worried._ I toke a right and pushed my bedroom door open. I kicked the door closed behind me. Rea kept her face hidden in my neck. I stood there trying to control my temper. Getting angry would not solve anything. I closed my eyes. Reopening them, I moved over to the sofa. I slowly placed Rea on it. Pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face in them, she tried to ignore me. Sighing I sat next to her.

"You're so mean," she whispered. "Why…why didn't you leave me? You should have gone back to the party."

"The party can wait. You cannot." Her head jerked up. With a slight ajar mouth, she stared at me wide eyed. _So cute. _"Can you tell me what happen?" Her eyes lowered and she hid her face again. _Patience is a virtue Kyoya. She'll tell me in her time. Stay calm. _  
"I don't belong here," Rea softly said. _Don't belong?_ "You and I are complete opposites. I don't fit you. I know that… But I…" Her voice started to rise and shake. I reached toward her. Taking her face in my hand I made her look at me.

"Did someone say something to you?" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's obvious," she cried. I slid my hand from her face to her neck and hauled her against me and in to my lap.

"It doesn't matter what others think, only what we think. They may not think we fit but I think we fit well. I can't see myself without you. What about you?" She pushed away a bit. Her cheeks were glossy from her tears.

"I think so too." My hand reached up and brushed the moister away. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Ehh…"

"I was really worried. I thought my father may have said something to you."

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"You shouldn't take it personal; there are very few people that he actually likes. He mostly tolerates everyone."

"Sound familiar," she smiled.

"Hey!" She giggled and nestled herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"We should probably return to the party."

"Forget the party. I got everything I need here."

"Silly."

For the rest of the night we never left the room.


End file.
